A healing love
by mirajane knightwalker
Summary: I moved here to escape from the pain and misery. If you had told me then that I would find love in this town I would have told you love doesn't exist, If you had told me I would find happiness I would have told you I had long since stopped believing in it but I did find love and happiness. In the end I escaped the pain and misery when I found a healing love to mend my soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there aren't many changes but I tried to organize it differently. I will not take down the original chapter one. Do not be disappointed that this update isn't a chapter 2 because chapter 2 is coming either today or tomorrow but definitely going to be posted before mid night tomorrow.**

There is just something about being in a car or on a motorcycle that has always relaxed me. Whereas most people don't think much of the experience I find it to be soothing and peaceful. However nothing can seem to calm my nerves right now. As my father drives me to my first day of school in forks I can't stop the millions of thoughts rushing through my head. Some of these thoughts are about the reason I moved to forks, while others are about how I will be treated at my new school but overall I am not exactly thrilled about my first day of school. A voice interrupts my thoughts

"Bella. Bella we are here" my father's voice filled with worry. Smiling laughing that's what I see as i take in my surroundings. I wonder if I can ever go back to those days even though I never had any friends I was happy. As birds fly past the car window I can help but think how lucky they are. They are free and get to live in a beautiful place like the forest. Not to mention the lushious green the forest in forks was covered with. I was alway a fan of nature I would spend hours on end in forests. Turning back to look at Charlie to find his eyes filled with worry .

giving him a reassuring smile I say "I'll be fine. When will you be able to pick me up" I had just moved and didn't have a car of my own.

After a few um's he finally came up with an answer "You will have to wait for me awhile but I'll pick you up and drop you off but then I have to head back to work."

I said my goodbyes and exiting the car. He stutters out a goodbye himself and drives off. He is an awkward man and given the circumstances of my move it was hard for us to have a normal conversation. Pulling up my hoodie i begin to walk towards the door of my new school all the while ignoring the curious stares of the students already there. Once inside and sheltered from the rain i head to the office in order to get my schedule.

"What can i do for you?" says a woman in a grey suit.

My reply is simple. "My name is Isabella swan, I am an 11th grade transfer student"

The woman's expression turns to one of remembrance and soon after one of pity. She tries but fails to masks her expression before smiling and handing me a schedule and a slip for my teachers to sign. After seeing her reaction I know that my teachers are already aware of the reason behind my move to forks. Looking down at my watch I note the time, 8:05. I had 5 minutes to get to my first class. I was happy to have this extra time because it meant i could avoid the pushing halls when school started. Finding my classroom was a task even a baby could do given the small size of the school building and easy to navigate room numbering system. The school say pale and dull with little color but i didn't mind so much because i thought it would make it easier for me to blend in unnoticed. Now that i think about it I was always quiet even before-. Instantly my hand flies up to my head as though i could physically stop the memories from surfacing.

"Are you ok?" I look up to try and find a face to match the voice. I am met with the site a girl slender and short, pale with butterscotch eyes and jet black spiked hair.

"I am fine just a headache is all." I say looking down at my watch finding it to be exactly 8:10.

I stand from my position against the wall and walk into the classroom not waiting for the girl to reply. This is advanced chemistry. I walk in I go to get my slip signed and head to the last seat in the classroom. I do this to avoid having to sit with anyone but once I sit down I realize 2 things, 1 the pale skinned girl is walking my way and two this class has paired desks which means I would have to sit next to someone and that someone would most likely be my partner. I know I can't avoid socializing but I didn't want my first class to be one that requires it. The only positive thing about this class is that it seems to be a small one but even so every person in the room was looking or glancing at me.

"Ok class let's get started" the teacher says before turning on the projector. I cannot express how happy I was that the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. Less than 5 minutes into the lesson I hear the girl next to me say "hi I'm Alice" I halt my note taking a look at her with what is most likely an uninterested expression.

Not wanting to be rude I reply "Isabella but don't call me that. I would prefer Bella." she gives me a strange look.

Her eyes gloss over with a grayish color making her butterscotch eyes seem distant. She smiles brightly when her eyes return to normal or the way they were before.

"Would you like to sit at lunch with my family and I" Instead of immediately saying no I give her offer some consideration. I can't sit by myself it leaves me open to bullying and unwanted attention but I don't know what her family is like. After thinking about it I come up with a response "maybe" she seems to have been expecting that and gives me a nod. The rest of the period goes by in a boring flash. My next class was math I didn't have to go far to get to my classroom. I hoped that this period would go as smooth as the last but I was wrong. I got there only to find that the back seats were taken by a beautiful blond woman with curves and a figure that was worthy of a sculpture made by the best Roman scalper. She sat next to a male of strong build, I did not find him to be nearly as attractive as his female counterpart but I would not he shocked if he were a model for more than just a body builder magazine. Despite everything I was still sad to find that I wouldn't get my favorite seat. The fact that this class had more people didn't make me feel any better. I get my slip signed and head to the seat across from the two people I noted earlier. As before the teacher even starts the boy next to me starts talking "hey I'm Mike you must to new student" I already know I'm not going to like this boy he seems like the stupid jock type but I try not to judge a book by its cover.

"hi." he looks at me expectantly before moving closer causing me to move away.

"No need to be shy. How about you sit with me and my friends for lunch?" before he can really finish his sentence I speak

"no, I've already been offered a place to sit" I attempt to focus on the teacher but don't get far as i feel a hand on my shoulder. Before I can control my reaction a shove Mike off his seat and abruptly stand up. Everyone's eyes are either on Mike or me and there is an echo of gasps and shocked expressions. The teacher walks to the back

"what seems to be the problem?" I turn to the teacher gathering my bag and books before replying

"Mike doesn't seem to know the definition of personal space. Can I move my seat?" I look at the teacher with a stoic expression and try to hide the slight tremor of my body.

"There is nowhere else to put you but I will be watching mister Newton" the teacher say giving Mike a stern look.

I look around and find that he is right there is nowhere else to move. Just when I was ready to give up I hear a deep voice join the conversation

"I'll move she can have my seat" I turn to the source of the voice and found I already knew the face to the voice. It was the well-built boy sitting next to the beautiful blond.

"Ok then let's get everyone seated so I can continue my lesson." After saying thus the teacher goes back to the front of the class and Mike gets back in his seat. I to sit down but not before voicing my gratitude

"thank you." I say trying to convey my gratitude in the tone of my voice. He turns and gives a boyish smile before saying

"no problem. I'm Emmet." he puts his hand up for me to shake and the first thought to run. Through my mind was 'oh god I forgot to wear my gloves' it would be rude not to shake his hand especially after what he just did for me but I can't shake his hand.

"I'm Bella. I don't mean to be rude but I don't like to shake hands um it's bad luck. Ya bad luck" I avoid shaking his hand with my sorry excuse of a lie. At least he doesn't seem offended. We both sit down and the lesson continues however this period is longer than the last one and I soon find out that a certain blond has an interesting effect on me. She didn't speak at all in fact we never even crossed eyes but just her presence make me nervous. I didn't like it I felt like a lovesick puppy but it was by far better than sitting next to Mick or Mike whatever his name was. Math is my best subject so I barely need to pay attention. Too bad the teacher noticed this and called me out to answer a series questions. I got them all right but it turns out I should have pretended not to know the answer because this left my classmates thinking I was a genius which in my mind means two things. I'm either ready seen as a geek and I'm on the radar. The whole thing with Mike already brought attention to me but now I was the super smart 11th grade transfer student who pushed Mike newton out of his seat.

It's funny because I was always an outcast but it was because I wore gloves all the time and was shy but I didn't wear my gloves today which means that tomorrow my gloves will be added to the list of why the new student is weird. The bell rings and interrupts my train of thought. I had one more period before lunch and it was advanced history. As I stepped into my class I realized that all my advanced classes had little people in them. This made me grateful for my intelligence because I had advanced history, science, and English even music. I saw Alice again in this class she was sitting next to a man with dirty blond hair and dimples that showed every time he smiled which was often when he looked at Alice. It was obvious that they were lovers and it make me happy to see their love. Maybe because I wanted that type of radiating love. I found that my window seat was free and close to where the pair were sitting. I sat down and Alice smiled at me and introduce the male next to her as jasper her brother this confused me because there was not denying that they were lovers. I did not find it disgusting but it saddened me because I could see the glares sent their way and I immediately understood that not everyone was as accepting. I sent Alice a reassuring smile. It was the first smile I had given while in school. She seemed to understand what the smile mean and gave me a tearful smile of her own before hugging me. I immediately tensed at the contact but slowly eased into the hug. Advanced history passed by quickly which made me happy because I was closer to going home but then I realized I'd have to meet Alice family. Alice jasper and I had our way to lunch. Jasper offered me a handshake because when we were introduced we were too far apart to do so.

"I don't like shaking hands I'm sorry" I give him a small smile and hope I didn't offend him after all he seemed to be the southern gentleman type.

"It's ok but nevertheless it's nice to meet you Bella." the rest of the walk is silent. Once we make it through the twin doors Alice leads me to the table with the rest of her family. Imagine my bewilderment when I see the blond and we'll built man at the table. I there is one person I don't know he is just as pale as the others but he has dark brown hair and is significantly less muscular than his brothers. The beautiful blond is introduced as Rosalie hale Cullen that name is so fitting. Our eyes meet for the first time and I feel like I've just been born and my heart beat for the first time. She abruptly gets up and glares at me before leaving the cafeteria. I feel as though I've been rejected but I ignore the strange string if emotions I feel and focused of Alice words. Alice continues her introductions

"please excuse her she just needs air. This is Emmet and that's Edward." as she speaks she points to the respective person. Lunch passed by quickly Emmett joked about my dislike for shaking hands and about me having never played video games or read comic books. Jasper and I spoke about our shared love for historical fiction, Alice very much like Emmett spent the lunch period complaining about my lack of celebrity knowledge and my dislike for shopping and Edward remained quiet utility someone brought up his love for piano and music. After that Edward and I struck up a good conversation on music and what we could play we both agree that we would see one another play sometime since we played and liked that same music. Over all I could say that lunch was a complete success so much so that I almost forgot about Rosalie absence and the eyes of more than half the cafeteria on me and the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok like I said the authors notes are short and in bullet points.**

 **hope you like**

 **read and review**

 **I'm sorry its so short I thought it would be longer.**

 **Also you don't have to but you all should read my second fanfiction. its a bella kate femslash and it has two very short chapters with a long one on the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I don't own My Love by Sia. I am also not making any money from this fanfiction.**

School passes by quickly after lunch. I had advanced physics with Edward and a few other classes. All except one of those classes were with a member of the Cullen family. Rosalie hadn't returned to school or at least I didn't see. Pitters and patters tell me it's raining before I get to the parking lot. Sliding in my earpiece I make my way outside to the school's parking lot. Stepping through the doors I close my eyes and take in a deep breath of moist air. Rain is cleansing and pure. It takes the pain and sends it back as freeing tears and pure water. When it rained the memories always flowed smoothly even the painful ones. As I sit waiting for Charlie memories of lunch flood my mind. My mind does this sometimes I can look over memories as if they were a film. Some would call this a photographic memory but I know better. Rosalie seemed more shocked then angry when she left the lunchroom. What bothers and confuses me the most the interaction is not what Rosalie did but what I felt. When my eyes met her dark gold ones I felt something inside of my radiate with emotions. With love and yearning, with compassion and zeal for someone I barely knew. I slowly move my eyes away from the nearly empty parking lot and find my eyes wandering into the forest. Looking up at the grey tinted skies I can't help but wish Rosalie was here with my in the rain.

A smile graces my face when My Love by Sia begins to flow into my ears. Looking around I find that except for one car I am the only one in the parking lot. Getting up I dance slowly to the middle of the rain. I am drenched and in nothing but a hoodie. I stop my spinning and look back at the sky as though it held all the answers to my problems as if it could purify me. rain flows down my face and into my eyes flowing like tears down my face. Just as I begun to smile at the calm kind rain I am saddened because not all the memories I have of rain are peaceful. Alongside the memories of me as a child playing and singing in the rain is the vivid memory of me lying on the cold harsh concrete of an abandon ali. Beaten and broken I lay in this ally tears and blood being washed away by the rain. That night the rain fell but there was no calm and no matter how much it rained what was impure could never be pure again.

"Bella." An angelic voice called me out of my memories. Taking out my earphones I turning to find face the person who called me I find Rosalie Cullen looking back at me.

"Hello." there was a silence neither party knew what to say even though there was so much to be said. We were both hesitant to ask what we wanted to so I decided maybe start with a simple statement.

"Do you like the rain?" I ask to get the conversation started although will admit I wanted to know if she shared my fondness of it. I wanted to know more about her and maybe even find out why I have such strong feelings for her.

"No, because I have nothing but bad memories attached to the thought of it." She must have seen my sad expression to her answer because she quickly changed the subject to music.

"So you like Carter Burwell?" In my mind I wondered how she knew that.

"ya how did you know, did Edward say?" she looks at me and gives me a heart warming smile.

" No your headphones are still playing." I look at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"you can hear them? you must have good hearing." she smiles again but this time it doesn't stay. Her expression becomes serious as she begins to talk..

" Look Bella about what happened at lunch. I just wasn't feeling well my intentions weren't to come off as rude and I would love it if you sat with my family for lunch from now on." Happiness is what I felt as she said those words.

"sure I would love to." I was going to continue but a sharp honk pierced the air and ruined our moment. It was Charlie.

"I guess you have to go" she seemed sad and I was just as sad. spending time with her made me feel whole.

"ya but can-. This may sound weird given that i just met you but could we spend more time together?"

"yes Bella. I would love that" I smile and slowly turn to leave not wanting to take my eyes off of her.

I felt like there was hope, for what I don't know but as I left the parking lot in Charlies car I realized something. Those moments I spent with her are the happiest I've been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok one i am truly sorry for not keeping my promise and updating especially since I got so many awesome reviews however I had two papers and a 67 on a regents so just imagine what I've been doing.**

 **most of you understand that its not my fault for updating so late but for those who are mad I said I was sorry and gave a good explanation. I would still like to get review because I need to know what you all think of Rosalie.**

 **That was pretty much it umm. Also sorry its short but im trying here and am sure other chapters will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: If you are a fanfic reader ignore this if you are a lawyer looking to sue me read this. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. oh and i'm not making any money off of this.**

Rosalie pov

Everything is a blur, the trees, the ground, the sky, everything. My mind in turmoil and my emotions in chaos. I hate this feeling of being vulnerable and not in control. Out of the black mist of chaos one emotion prevails, anger. A sound much like thunder echoed through the forest as my diamond hard skin makes contact with the tree beside me. I don't stop there earthquakes and thunder was what the people of fork most likely felt and heard as I connected my fist with more trees and the ground until I finally stopped. To know had her innocents taken in such a tragic way kills me inside. The universe must love to my life in chaos because it keeps ending up that way. I am happy, no I'm overjoyed to have found my other half. When I first say her I was shocked but my heart was doing backflips inside my chest until I came to realize-. Tears make their way out of my eyes and I feel the burn of them slipping down my cheeks. Sliding to the ground I think back to the day's morning.

" _ROSALIE! Today's A big day" Shouts an excited Alice from beside me. I release a groan of annoyance at my sister's antics. She has been telling me for months now that we are getting a new student and supposedly this girl will be her best friend. On top of that she keeps telling me this girl is going to mean so much to me but first I will have to 'help her overcome the pain she is faced with'. Alice tends to speak in riddles when it comes to the future and we only manage to figure out what it means when it smacks us in the face. I heard Edward chuckle at my thought._

" _Is there something you find amusing brother dearest." I say with a silk smooth voice only a vampire could accomplish._

" _Well yes Rosalie you seem to be quite the comedian in my head. I have to say I completely agree. What's the point in her seeing the future if she tells it in such confusing riddles. We end up understanding them when the future has already come to pass." He sighs and leaves me to my thought's but my peace doesn't last long._

" _You guy's don't seem to complain when I'm helping you make billions in the stock of course you not now suck it up and get down stairs. Rosalie has got a big day today." we hear her go outside and begin to get ready for school at vampire speed. Right when my foot is about to hit the last step Alice come back._

" _wait Rosalie you like that outfit." she says as if I'm supposed to reply._

" _yes Alice I do and" I say expectantly only to get a sigh and eye roll before an actual answer._

" _Just trust me ok. Go wear something you don't mind getting destroyed" this made me turn serious and look at Alice with worry._

" _Alice is somethi-"_

" _no our family is not in danger Rosalie. It's nothing like that" I trust Alice with my life so I drop it and go change. I loved Alice but her visions could get annoying. It was time to go and Edward, jasper, Alice and I all hopped into Alice's car while Emmett took my baby for a spin. Staring out the window and seeing all the colors of nature blur together in a colorful dance made me happy._

" _Aren't we in a good mood today. Alice you are building suspense stop tapping your feet and singing that song in your head. This isn't a movie or book so stop with the suspense and just tell us what Rosalie is gonna see at school." Edward pleaded with as much drama he could muster._

" _Nope you are not reading my head to find out and I am not telling you so do yourself a favor and drop it." She smiled and giggled as we took the long way to school just so she could torture Edward and drive longer. Those two had a teasing relationship where they use their gifts to bother one another._

" _here I'll help you. Imagine you have a pen-make sure it's not your favorite pen though- now embodie all you curiosity and annoyance into this pen. Now, let it go. Just drop the pen into oblivion." Alice says with drama coating her voice. We're all laughing when we finally see the school come into view._

 _I see teenagers laughing and giggling as they walk into the school. I don't see any new set of tires on the gravel ground of the parking lot. Meaning the new kid either wasn't here or hitched a ride. I was betting on the latter due to the fact that Alice was still bounce, well bouncer than usual._

" _Now Rosalie I know I've been nothing but happy all morning but there is something important I need to tell you before Edward reads the new girl's thoughts. Love is stronger than any medicine, it's what healed you." she has such a serious expression that I don't comment on the corny and somewhat cliche nature of her statement._

" _I got it now let's go." She hopes into the school before any of us can catch up._

 _Walking in all eyes were on us but mine were only looking for this transfer student who was going to become such a big part of my life. Edward and I just make it to our first period class when I hear him gasp._

" _what's wrong Eddie." when he didn't respond I begin to calls his name as annoyingly as I can. " Ed, Edd, hey Eddy." I smirk when he glares at me_

" _I saw the transfers students thoughts" He said going back to being quiet. We sit at our seats and I wait for him to reveal what he had seen._

" _Edward-" he didn't let me finish._

" _Her name is Isabella swan but she strongly Prefers Bella. She transferred here for a reason that most of the adults know." I have a feeling that's not all he saw but I know he will continue._

" _She was raped." My blood that had been frozen for centuries ran cold and my heart that hasn't beat for just as long ached. I did not have to know her personally for me to feel empathetic. Given that I had experienced the same. I wouldn't wish that on anyone_

However it didn't turn out that way. She was someone I didn't know but she would become someone I would love and die for. She was my mate, my other half, my everything. So here I sit on the damp forest floor. Ignoring my sister's approach.

" She already feels an attraction towards you." Alice speaks up after a moment of silence.

"will it get better? Will she get better? no riddles this time" Alice looked at me with such a meaningful look that I had to turn away.

"Not for Awhile. She cries at night and gets night terrors but she is strong even if she doesn't think so" Alice spoke with confidence and certainty.

"Does she feel the pull? I don't mean attraction I mean love." I face Alice hopeful

"I couldn't tell you. You should ask Jasper but One thing I can tell you is that it's not going to be a walk in the park or a fairy is lost and needs to be brought back to the light." With a sigh Alice grabs me and starts to drag me with her somewhere.

'WHERE ARE YOU DRAGGING ME! Alice release me this instance" She was stronger than we gave her credit for.

"One stop yelling, two your right you guys underestimate me, and three I am taking you to Bella's house of course. Oh by the way-. Never mind you will find out on your own soon." Shellshock at my sister's antics I almost forget that she is by all means DRAGGING me through the forest messing up my perfectly ripped and torn clothing.

"You don't even know if she feels the pull and what am I gonna say. Hey Bella so I'm a vampire, you're my soul mate and I understand what you're going through. Are you nut's?" She stops dragging me and gives me a 'did you really have to ask look'.

"Ok. on second thought yes, you are completely mad Alice." I say now walking side by side with her.

"Well all the best people are " she says with a British accent. We giggle and laugh at our attempt at comedy but the conversation gets serious when Bella's house comes into view.

after going back and forth about whether I should commit a crime or not I loose and end up standing in the center of Bella's room. As I stand in the center of the mahogany wood floor I hear muffled cry's. I felt a strain in the mating call that grew as I inched closer to the bed. The scene I found broke my heart. Bella on her bed face pushed deep into the pillow crying and sobbing uncomfortably. It's been 30 minutes and I've been watching her cry not being able to do anything. She eventually cried herself to sleep but no quicker did she fall asleep she was twisting and turning. She was mumbling words and as I came closer to her window her words became clearer. She was begging and pleading for something to stop. The anguish in her voice caused a pain deep inside me. Before I could control myself I was in her room gently stroking her hair. Trying to calm her frantic breathing and shaking body. The rise and fall of her chest mellowed and her fist releases the sheets. I place my hand over hers and immediately my mind is flooded with Images and scenes with flashes and blurry figures until I arrived at a tragic memory. I grip my head and release a strangled sob, eyes filling with tears trying to stop them from falling knowing that if I woke her up I wouldn't have a good enough excuse to explain why I was in her room or crying. All of this is caused by the site of my mate having her innocence brutally taken away from her as she Begs and pleads for mercy only to receive a strike to the face. It was all too real. So real that I knew it was a memory. Once I Snap out of the memory I realize deep brown eyes looking up at me glistening with what had to be tears. Panicking I dash out of the room at vampire speed. All the while thought rush through my head. It's worse than Alice or Edward told me.

 **so things I would like everyone's opinion on**

 **what did you think of Rosalie**

 **how was the** **grammar and spelling**

 **how was the length**

 **how do you like Rosalie and Alice's playful behavior**

 **Did I make the Cullen's to playful**

 **?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ok so sorry for late update._**

 ** _two its short but its something_**

 ** _three im sorry for the unbelievably late update._**

 ** _oh and the bolded words are Edward talking in their minds. Telepathically._**

Blurring trees and a merged forest is all I can make out as I run top speed towards my house. Or at least the direction I think it's in.

 **Rosalie stop running so we can help you.**

It's Edward. If he's speaking to me through his mind then he probably already looked into my head and found what was causing me to act this way.

 **Yes I know what you saw and we have to talk about it and Bella possibly having a gift. So stop running.**

I turn to see Edward easily keeping up with my running and looking at me expectantly. I force myself to calm down. When I say force I mean I had to force my body to stop.

"Thank god I thought I would have to chase you to Phenix." Edward says with a smirk on his face although I saw the underline sad tone. At first I was confused but then I looked around we were, we are in California.

"Why are we in Cali Edward?" I say more than a little shaken from the events of the past hour.

"The real question is why you were running towards Phoenix and the reason is Because Mark B. Kemper is being held in The Phoenix prison. He and his friends are there for brutally raping Isabella M. Swan. Rosalie I get it you want to-" I cut him off.

" I-I didn't come here for , I did come here for that purpose. I saw it Eddie." I look into his eyes before continuing. trying to get him to understand the turmoil I was in. "I saw her-what they did...what they. God Edward they hurt her so bad. I saw it all through her eyes. I saw them rape her and then I saw them in court being sentenced. 30 years isn't enough. I wasn't thinking, I just-"

Arms wrap around my body and I collapsed in these familiar arms. I didn't cry I just shut down like I used to when the memories got to bad. I shut off like I did before they filled me with love. This is what I was like I would be comatose and lost in the darkness.

"Let's go home Rose. We have to talk about this with Carlisle and the family. Plus she knows you were in her room how do we explain that?" His words were vaguely getting through to me. So he helped me up and started at a steady pace until I was running on my own. My mind drifted to Bella and the image of her in her bed. Twisting and turning, screaming and crying. The thought of the images I saw flashing in her eyes every time she closed them.

"ROSALIE" The sound of a frantic Alice pulled me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see my distraught sister she must have been worried. I hug her and she cries.

"Bella's in the hospital she got hit by a car when she left her house. she was looking for you. They said she'd be ok but-" I didn't hear much of what she said. She lost me at "Bella's in the hospital" every word after was lost in oblivion.

"Alice shut up and get a car lets go." She did as I said but was still in tears. Someone else joined us in the car but I couldn't be bothered looking. I was to lost in the chaos of my mind and chaos engulfing my heart. My mate was hurt and my mate had been hurt before. My head was spinning and all I could think was how I wanted to be by her side. How I wanted to protect and love her and make sure this never happened again.

'Why didn't I see this? I'm so sorry Rosie, I'm sorry." As chaotic a state as I was in I still reached over and hugged Alice. She was my sister and I knew she just as distraught as I was over this.

"Listen to me Alice this isn't your fault. She's gonna be ok." I repeated my last words again but to reassure myself. Before long the hospital was in view and we were walking through twin automatic doors.

"I'm looking for an Isabella Swan." I say to the nurse behind the desk. She must have seen the desperate look on my face because I wasn't ask for my relations to Bella, I was just given a room number. When I got into the room I saw that there wasn't much damage. She had a broken leg but that was all. As I walked closer to her I noticed her eye were open and I stopped in my tracks and we just looked at one another. All I could think was 'what am I gonna say now'.


End file.
